mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Presidential Election Season 16
|-Troy Hay | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;" | |} This election will take place on Saturday, August the 4th. Former President Trey Cranfield resigned on July 4th, making Tom Kirkman President. On July 8, 2018, Kirkman announced his candidacy for President. Since Cranfield resigned, Kirkman is still eligible to seek two full Presidential terms (6 weeks) instead of just one. Before the Season 15 election former president Ethan Fitzgerald considered running for president, however due to term limits Ethan Fitzgerald would only be able to seve 1 term. Libertarian Infinite Kid 100 Made a Campaign pledge if he lost His home state Indiana or his Running mate Home state of Missouri he will drop out of the race Announced Candidates Nazi Party * Jackson Hitchcock (Former Representative from Michigan) ** Running Mate Andrew Dominguez, (Former D2 Senator and former D2 Representative from Arizona) Working Families Party * Lily Reyes (Working Families Nominee for President in Season 15) Democratic Party * Joshua Huntington, former Libertarian nominee for potus, former D4 Senator,former D1 Representative, and former Vice President from Washington * Mayowa Olabode, former D6 Representative and DNC Avisor from New Hampshire ** Running Mate Terrell McCann, former Vice President, Former D7 Representative, and current DNC Chair from Ohio Republican Party * Infinite Kid (man) * Alexander Bentz (Former Candidate for D4 House) * Domenic Hoxholli (Former D6 Senator, Beat out in Primary) Liberal Democrats * Tom Kirkman (President , Former Vice President, former Secretary of State, former Representative from Arizona) ** Running Mate Ryan Servis, Vice President, former D7 Representative, former D5 Senator and former Attorney General from Michigan Communist Party * Jonathan Lee (Former Communist Nominee for D1 Senate, President, D4 House) Net Neutrality No More Party * Ajit Pai (Man who got rid of Net Neutrality) Rent Is Too Damn High Party * Adam Daniel (D3 Senator). Libertarian Party * Infinite Kid 100 (The Republican From Indiana}. **Running mate Quinten M Potential Candidates Democratic Party * Andrew Dominguez (Former Senator, Representative from Arizona) * Ethan Fitzgerald (Former President, Senator, Representative from California) * Sam Martinez (Former Senator from Missouri, DNC chairman ) * John Lampros (Former Senator, Representative from Georgia) * Oran Mulcahy (Fmr D5 Representative and D3 Senator from Florida) * Bryson Pittman (Secretary of Health and Human Services) * Evan Hunt (Former D3 Senator) * Nathan Brown (Former D4 Representative, Former House Majority Whip, Incumbent D4 Senator, DNC Advisor, and Former Vice Presidential Candidate) Republican Party * John Lampros (Former Senator, Representative from Georgia) * Matthew Sorrells (Representative from Virginia) *Ryan Servis, (Vice President Nominee, D7 Representative, former Senator from Michigan) *Jakob Tawney (Representative from District 2) *Chris Miller (Former D6 Senator) *Adam Evans (D5 Senator) Libertarian Party * Landen Shuey (Former District Two Senator and Vice Presidential Nominee) * Robert Leary (Acting Libertarian Party Chairman) Green Party * JP Cenzo (Former Green Party Nominee for President) Declined Candidates Democrat Party *Rickey Adams, Former Representative and Senate D3 Candidate From Kansas (endorsing Mayowa Olabode) * Benjmain Asher (D1 Senator, former SOS from California, leaving MEC) * Terrell McCann Jr (Former VP, D7 Representative) (became Mayowa Running Mate) * Ivor M (Fmr. Democratic Nominee for President, D2 Senator, former D2 Representative from Colorado) * Michael Walker, (D6 Senator, former D6 Representative from Massachusetts) Republican Party * Trey Cranfield (Fmr. President, former Secretary of Defense, former RNC Chairman, former MEC BoD Member from Indiana) *Maleek Diaz (Speaker of the House from Arkansas, retiring) *Roman Thaddeus (AC, BoD member, RNC Chair, Vice Chair, Deputy Chair, Vice Deputy Chair, D2 Rep, House Minority leader, Attorney General from South Dakota)